


Lemmy Drabbles

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cleaning time, Cuddles, Dudes In Love, Emmy hates it, F/M, Freezing Emmy, Hot Chocolate, I love this paring, Nail art, Paperball fight ?, Rubik's Cube, but Layton love it so, loving boyfriend, might add tags, she loves it bc he loves it, splish splash dudes, they deserve all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: Some lil Layton/Emmy fics that I wrote when I'm in the mood ~
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. An afternoon in Monte d'Or

It was a lovely summer day in Monte d'Or. Randall and Angela invited Layton to spend a week in their house for the summer vacation, with Emmy and Luke. The latter were so excited about it that Layton was forced to agree. In their third day, Randall had the _awesome_ idea to bring the sprinkers he used to water his garden because of the temperature and were installing it with Emmy and Hershel's help.

The professor found it difficult to not stare at his assistant. She changed in some lighter clothes than her usual trench coat and was now wearing a short jumpsuit with white and yellow vertical stripes. She had a high ponytail, making her hair ends at the beggining of her back, which wasn't covered by her jumpsuit. She also had a pair of white sneackers. She looked absolutely ravishing.

"When was the last time you used this pipe, Randall ? How could you store it like that !" Emmy complained, struggling to unravel it.

"I don't really know... The pipe we used broke some days ago so I just bring the first one I found. Sorry dude !" He replied while connecting it to the water input with Hershel's help.

Emmy sighed and pulled at the pipe in a desesperate attempt to finally got it straight.

"Yo, Em ! Pipe connected ! Now let's see if it works..."

"No, Randall, I didn't put it on the sprinkers, wait-"

Before Emmy could finish, Randall turned the water on. Emmy didn't have the time to drop the end of the pipe she was holding, than water ran through it and spurted out. She screamed as cold water hit her.

The professor quickly turned the water off but is was too late : Emmy just stood in the middle of the garden, her normally fluffy hair completely straightened due to the water and smalls drops running on her skin. Hershel ran to her with a towel nearby while Randall was laughing hard, nearly in tears.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you..." mumbled Emmy while the professor put the towel on her hair, asking her if she was alright. She whined when Hershel began drying her hair.

At the moment, he realized her jumpsuit was slightly transparent because of the water and blushed. But before he could tell her, he heard Randall giggling. He turned his head to him to see his friend holding the pipe and smirking as he opened the water input again.

"Randall, no-"

Layton just had the time to turn his back to him before he felt a spary of cold water soaking him. Emmy and Hershel both yelped at the contact, making Randall laugh even harder.

When Angela, Henry and Luke came back to the garden with the afternoon meal, they saw Randall lying on the grass screaming for help, with a drenched Emmy holding him still while an as drenched Hershel held the pipe towards him and splashed him.


	2. Freezing Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : Emmy hates being cold. Layton is very aware of this, though.

Emmy always hated being cold.  
She supported high temperature easily, but when it reached its lowest, she always struggled just to quit her bed and her blanket. London's weather was the most difficult thing to support for her.   
What she hated so much was the feeling of her heart trembling at any freezing breeze she felt. She had quite fragile eyes too, so she always had tears when the wind blew. Luke loved to tease her about that. In order to protect herself against the weather, she always wore a scarf in winter, the kind of scarf so big she could envelop her whole shoulders, neck and even her mouth with it. She looked like a little girl with this scarf, her small red nose and cheeks, but she didn't care at all.   
The professor noticed almost immediately her hatred about coldness, but he became really conscious of the matter when they started dating. She always tried to cuddle when even the most gentle breeze came by, and she was always trembling right after she quit their house. He noticed that she sneezed much often than usual during winter too, which he found quite cute but embarassed her very much, so he never talked about it. Luke, however, wasn't as kind as him and took his revenge on her every winter.   
One day, when Hershel came home after a reunion at the university, he noticed that the living room light's were still on, despite the late hour. He quickly got his coat and scarf off, thinking about his assistant certainly asleep on the couch like she always did in the evening. However, when the entered the room, he couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
Emmy was curled into a huge blanket with only her face visible, watching television while sitting on the couch. Still, he could see her lower lip trembling, so he assumed she was still cold.   
She turned her head towards him when she heard him giggling.  
"What's so funny ?" she pouted.  
"You look adorable, dear."  
She growled at his comment. "It's not funny at all ! Why is your house always so cold ? I'm freezing to de-" she sneezed three times in a row, making her lover smiling.   
"I'll make us some chocolate to keep us warm."  
"Wait, what ? The great professor doesn't want tea ? What happened to you ?"  
He chuckled as he walked in the kitchen, preparing their drinks. "I could make tea if you like. But I know you prefer chocolate with this weather."  
Emmy smiled at his answer. He knew her too well. He came back in the living room minutes after with two mugs of hot chocolate, and she smiled at him as a child at Christmas day. When he sat on the couch, she quickly opened her arm to envelop him on the blanket before grabbing her cup and drink it. She let out a gentle sigh after sipping some.  
"I soooo needed this."  
"Why didn't you make you a cup sooner ?"  
"Because it's more delicious when I drink it with you." she replied, gently cuddling him. He put his arm over her shoulders and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Hm. Also because you were too cold to leave the couch and the blanket, right ?"  
"... Maybe."


	3. Emmy vs Rubik's Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel wanted to make her happy with a new puzzle. Oh God, if only he knew...

Hershel had the dumbest idea when he gave Emmy a Rubik's Cube.   
He thought she would love to solve it since she always seemed to enjoy puzzles with sliding pieces. She was glad when he offered it to her, though.   
But then she began trying to solve it.   
She tried the day he gave it to her.   
She tried the next day, when they were resting at home. He barely saw her moving from the livingroom all day.   
She tried to solve it when he was teaching.   
She tried before going to sleep.   
She tried while eating.  
The more days passed, the more time she spent on it. When Hershel told her to stop, she pouted as a little child and refused to give him the Rubik's Cube.  
The next day, he took it with him all day so that she can forget it. Emmy didn't talk to him for all day when he did that, not wanting to even cuddle with him at night.   
And then, one day, the two were sitting on his desk at Gressenheller, Hershel grading his students exam and Emmy sitting on his sofa. He heard her growl.   
"Emmy dear, maybe you should stop with this object..."  
"I. Won't. Give up."  
"You spent too much time on it, why won't you take a hint coin in this ?"  
"Because it's not a simple cube that will win over me !"  
Hershel sighed, seeing his girl's eyebrows frowning and her cheeks swollen. She always did this face when she was upset and he loved how cute she looked at the moment.  
He went back to work, knowing he couldn't find anything to make her stop playing with the Rubik's Cube.   
Suddenly, he heard her scream. Then, something crashed on the wall in front of the sofa.  
He turned around quickly and saw the object completely broken, small pieces scattered along the wall, and Emmy with her arms crossed against her chest.   
The professor never offered her any Rubik's Cube again.


	4. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy. Wants. Cuddles.

"Hersheeeeeel..."  
"Yes, my dear ?"  
He walked on their bedroom to find Emmy still in her pajamas, lying on her back on their bed, her head falling at one side. She looked at him with puppy eyes.  
"Don't keep your head upside down, dear." he said, smiling.  
"Meeeh..."  
She stood up.   
"I'm sleepy. Can we stay at home today ?" she asked.  
"It's Friday, my dear. I have to go to the university."  
"But I'm sleeeeeepy...." She fell again on the bed, this time on the pillow.   
Hershel chuckled. "You can stay here if you want."  
"Nah. It's not fun when you're not here." She stretched out her arms towards him. "You're too far away. Come here."  
"Emmy, we're going to be late..."  
"Pleaaaaaase. I want a hug."  
Hershel sighed, smiling. She could act like a little child sometimes... But he obliged, and sat on the side of the bed, carressing her hair. She lifted herself and went to him, resting her head on his lap.   
"Sometimes I wonder what I'll do with you, Emmy Altava."  
"Cuddles." She smiled, closing her eyes as the professor slowly stroke her hair.   
"We have to go now, dear. It's getting late."  
Emmy opened her eyes, pouting.   
"I'm sorry." He smiled.  
"Meh."  
"Emmy..."  
"Why did you stop caressing me ?"  
"We have to go."  
"I want more cuddling."  
"Emmy."  
"No."  
Hershel suddenly stood up, making sure he didn't hurt her. He quickly pick her up, making her yelp.  
"What are you doing ?! Stop !" She cried while Hershel walked towards the bathroom.   
He put her on the edge of the bathtub, smiling. "We need to go. Go on, dress up." He left the bathroom after kissing her forehead.  
"You're mean."  
"Emmy..."  
"I want hugs !" she cried again.   
Hersel chuckled and threw her blouse towards her.


	5. Nail Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda and Angela tried to do Emmy's nails.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeh..."

"Stop whining, Emmy !" Angela laughed.

Emmy pouted and rest her head on the table in front of her. Angela and Brenda... convinced her to do her nails for once, and Brenda was painting them for nearly two hours now. It was way too long for Emmy's tastes, and she made sure for them to know that.

"When will you be done ?" she asked.

"If you didn't move when I did your left hand I would've already !" answered Brenda.

"But it's looooooooong !"

"Stop moving so much !" Angela said, smiling while walking to the kitchen.

"Stop whining, stop moving, stop complaining... Is there something I'm allowed to do or what ?" Emmy cried. Both girls laughed.

"Just wait for maybe fifteen minutes and it's done, dear."

"TOO LONG."

"Shut it !"

Emmy growled. "You're making them too long ! How could I work is so long nails ? Make them shorter !"

"Of course they're not !" Brenda replied.

"They are !"

Angela went back with three tea cups, smiling at the scene.

"Look at it ! Isn't it cute ? I'm sure Hershel will love it, Emmy..." she said, smirking. Emmy's cheeks got warmer in seconds.

She let Brenda finish her work.

  
  


Hershel, Clark and Randall came home after work, finding theirs girls in the living room. Emmy was still waiting for Brenda to finish, looking dead by the way her hand rested on the table. Hershel chuckled at the scene, making Angela look up to them.

"Ah, Hershel ! Please, can you tell Emmy her nails are beautiful ? She doesn't believe us !" she said, smiling.

The professor walked to the table to have a better look, and saw the puppy eyes of his assistant staring at him.

"Please help." Emmy whispered at him, making Brenda gently slap her finger. She whined at the contact.

He smiled at her, caressing her hair. "Angela is right, it's beautiful ! You certainly have talent for that, Brenda."

"Well thank you. Emmy's not exactly making it easy, though..."

The young woman stuck her tongue out towards her, pouting.


	6. Cleaning time !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Emmy enters his study, she thinks of the exact same thing.

Every time Emmy entered the professor's office, she sighed loudly. She could handle everything about him, but his messy office was one she still had troubles to deal with.

"I swear Hershel, someone will die in there one day, I nearly tripped over your books !"

Sometimes, he answered her with an apologetic smile, or even didn't respond at all, too focused on his work to do anything else. Then she will try to tidy it, knowing very well it would still be a messy maze the next day.

But this time, she wanted him to listen to her.

Emmy took a paper balle he must have made earlier and threw it at him. The ball hit his head and fell on the floor, making him jump.

"What-"

"Tidy up this room!" she said, smirking.

"Emmy, I-"

She threw another ball to him. "Stop talking and start helping me !"

This time, Hershel caught it He looked at his assistant who was picking some books he left on the table next to his couch. It's been a while since he slept in it, mostly because Emmy just forbade him to do so.

This thought made him wonder about how his life changed since she arrived here. Emmy really was the best assistant he could have : she attended meetings he just forgot he had, she left post-its everywhere in his desk as reminders, and keep an eye on his schedule everyday. He felt bad to let her tidy his mess after him, and stood up to help her.

"Really, Hershel. How do you do to just, destroy your office when Rosa and I clean it everyday ?" She asked, smiling gently at him.

'I just get carried away with work, maybe..."

Emmy smirked. "Only with work ?"

He threw the paper ball at her.


	7. Sweep

The Moon was still high in the sky when the professor emerged from his sleep. The room was still dark, only for the area around the window. Everything was in a comfortable silence, sometimes interrupted by a few cars that passed by the street outside.

Slowly opening his eyes, he let out a long breath as he stretched his arms. He took a quick look to his clock, which said 6 am. It was his first free day, so why was he awake this early ?

Hershel stayed under the covers for a couple of minutes, slowly settling his eyes to the dim light as he considered returning to sleep and staying in bed for the morning.

He turned his head to his side. A still figure was cuddled into the blanket, facing him. He smiled at the vision of his lover, sleeping peacefully with her head nuzzled against the pillow and her dark curls spread around her face. He passed his hand into her soft hair, caressing her head. She shifted a little from the move, removing the blanket from her body.

Her eyes opened seconds after. She blinked for seconds before her half-opened eyes settled on his. Her beautiful dark eyes looked so cute when she was like this.

" Hershel... ? What time is it.... " she whispered after a yawn.

Eyeing the clock next to the bed, Hershel answered, "Around six. "

"Too early... " she whined, before grabbing the blanket to cuddle in. Hershel chuckled. "Don't tell me you're gonna get up.. . ?"

Seeing as he shook his head, Emmy lifted the covers from her, sending shivers all over her body. It was still winter, and she was quite chilly. " Come here. "

Hershel sighed, smiling. He moved closer to her, embracing her small figure as she lowered the sheets around him. She put her hand against his chest and her head on his shoulder, letting out a slow breath. He loved to feel her against him, her perfume envelopping his body and mind.

He hugged her closer to him as he kissed her forehead, slowly drifting to sleep again with Emmy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Lemmy


End file.
